(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a milk foam delivery pipe for an espresso coffee maker, and more particularly to a continuous curving pipe having a first curving section and a second curving section with a milk foam outlet provided to a free end of the second curving section to produce delicate and well-mixed milk foams.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The milk foam delivery structure for an espresso coffee maker of the prior art as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,631; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,148; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,033; U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,975; U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,080 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,785 patents usually includes a steam delivery pipe (5), a milk delivery pipe (6), a mixing joint (7), and a milk foam delivery pipe (8), as illustrated in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings. Both the steam delivery pipe (5) and the milk delivery pipe (6) are respectively connected to the mixing joint (7). The mixing joint (7) is directly connected to the straight milk foams delivery pipe (8) so that the mixture of steam and milk is directly delivered (mixed with air, too) into a coffee cup (not illustrated) to produce milk foam.
However, the steam, milk and air are not well mixed due to that the milk foam delivery pipe (8) is straight and shorter. Though milk foam is produced, it requires greater steam pressure, and its taste is rough since the milk foams are larger and not well mixed to deliver the delicate taste available in an ordinary coffee shop.
In the coffee shop, steam at lower pressure is directly introduced into the milk to take longer time in making delicate milk foam, which is not possibly made by an automatic drip coffee maker at home.
Therefore, the prior art requires a further improvement for a fast and more efficient way for the espresso coffee maker to produce delicate and well-mixed milk foams.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a milk foam delivery pipe for an espresso coffee maker to produce delicate milk foams using steam at lower pressure. To achieve the purpose, the present invention includes a steam delivery pipe, a milk delivery pipe, a mixing joint and a milk foam delivery pipe. The steam delivery pipe and the milk delivery pipe are respectively connected to the ring joint. A mixture outlet is disposed in the mixing joint. The mixture outlet is connected through the milk foam delivery pipe characterized by that the milk foam delivery pipe is a continuous curving pipe.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a milk foam delivery pipe for an espresso coffee maker to produce delicate and well-mixed milk foams using steam at lower pressure. To achieve the purpose, the present invention includes a steam delivery pipe, a milk delivery pipe, a mixing joint and a milk foam delivery pipe. The steam delivery pipe and the milk delivery pipe are respectively connected to the mixing joint. A mixture outlet is disposed in the mixing joint. The mixture outlet is connected through the milk foam delivery pipe characterized by that the milk foam delivery pipe is a continuous curving pipe including a first curving section and a second curving section with a milk foam outlet disposed to a free end of the second curving section.